


Walking Contradiction

by intoapuddle



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: Ooh la la ~ prompt requests! I'd love to read something where Darren & Chris are away from each other for awhile so they have phone sex and Darren is whining & needy for Chris' cock so C makes him fuck himself on a dildo or vibrator. Or just Darren getting fucked by toys in general. *u* <3</p><p>Chris/Darren. Mentions of Darren/Nameless Female Character(s). </p><p>Accidental phone sex and Darren fucking himself with a dildo. NC-17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Contradiction

The toy had been a purchase made out of pure curiosity.

Darren first discovered how good it felt to massage the outside of his asshole at age fourteen, at the very beginning of his masturbatory endeavors. It hadn't to do with anything but how good it felt. He didn't imagine there to be anyone else doing what he did to him. His fantasies were nothing but imagining made-up people in his head fuck each other in various positions. Sometimes his fantasies slipped away, though, leaving him to experience nothing but the overwhelming sensations of pushing particular sweet spots beneath his balls. Those always proved to be the best, most powerful orgasms his horny, teenage self experienced.

After Darren had broken up with the girl that he had lost his virginity to, he rediscovered masturbating all over again as the heart ache dissipated. Later on in his life he'd grin fondly remembering that relationship, and how little him and the girl had understood about sex and each other. She hadn't allowed him to masturbate, because she thought it betrayed their trust somehow. And Darren didn't have the confidence to tell her exactly how he liked it. He was so happy to get someone else to touch him at all. He wasn't one to start making demands.

Rediscovering his fondness for his asshole was pretty great. It was like saying hello to an old friend. The separation had only made the bond grow stronger, and he came so hard he didn't want to do anything but touch himself during his time off from school and social activities for a long while.

A couple years later, when Darren turned twenty, he gathered the courage to look up dildos and vibrators online. He had tried to fuck himself with his fingers a couple times, but he was never able to come until he'd pulled them out. His wrist got tired and it felt weird to feel around in there. He thought about using a household object like a brush or something, but he didn't dare shoving anything up there that would accidentally scratch at him or be bad in some way. Getting an object assigned specifically for the purpose of fucking his ass was, in the end, the decision that Darren felt most comfortable with. He ended up getting a medium sized purple dildo shaped like a real penis. He picked it up a week later, excited and nervous, and after lubing himself up and opening himself on his fingers he put it in.

Darren doesn't particularly have an opinion on how he thinks one ends up with the sexual orientation they identify themselves as (maybe it's different for different people), but the moment he came around that purple dildo for the first time he realized that he definitely wanted to start fucking other guys. He hadn't had anything against picturing cocks in his fantasies before, far from it, but the real object of his fantasies was always the one fucking themselves on the cock, or sucking it, and that person was always a girl until that moment. Now he pictured a big, muscled man hovering on top of him, panting roughly in his ear, fucking him relentlessly until he spilled inside of Darren.

Between the ages twenty and twenty six Darren had three different girlfriends. He told only one of them about his toy. She was a little squicked by the idea of touching someone elses asshole, but ended up being supportive of him, even getting herself a strap-on for their anniversary. Darren had to work himself on it, and riding her really worked for both of them. Needless to say, she was the person he was with the longest and who made him hurt the most when their relationship ended.

After that, at age twenty five, he didn't go back to masturbating the same way he'd used to. He jerked off some times a week. He went home with girls and flirted with guys, but never went further than that. He didn't use the toy. For a long while, all he could picture when he even thought about fucking himself or being fucked was  _her_  and that hurt too much for him to be able to keep his boner. Besides, his career had taken off and he was happier than he'd ever been. He was the star of a hit TV show with an amazing cast where he got to sing, dance and act to his heart's content. His own music career was unfolding as well, as he gained fans and people discovered his music. He didn't have the same opportunity to relax for long enough to prepare himself and get off with a toy, and he didn't really think about it the same way, anyway. He was a young, attractive, talented guy and getting famous; his schedule was as crazy as it'd ever be.

But that didn't keep him from getting crushes. He couldn't help himself. The more successful he got, the more interesting, attractive, and smart people he met. They were easy to make out among the crowds of dull, fake people. They had star-quality. They had an  _“it”_ -factor. And they were the ones that made Darren red in the face, and giggle, and flirt shamelessly because he couldn't not. They were the ones he thought about when he got the opportunity to jerk off in the shower. They were the faces he pictured painting with come when he got that fifteen to thirty minutes to himself.

Of course, Darren only referred to  _Him_  as “they” in his mind because if he didn't it would get too personal. He couldn't to complicate his and Chris's work space, after all. They'd been working closely ever since Darren got cast on the TV show, and from the very beginning Darren had felt vibes coming from Chris, vibes that could only mean one thing. The feeling was very mutual. It wasn't acknowledged aloud, but the looks and glances were there and hadn't ceased for the three years they'd been working together.

There had been more than a few instances during the Glee Live Tour that they'd shared hotel rooms and jerked off at the same time, in different beds. Chris's high, airy moans were enough to last Darren on sexual fantasies ever since. Darren had been in a relationship at the time, and Chris had been dating people as well. It had just been between them, and weirdly platonic. It was such a private thing that it could only be mildly suspected in their lingering heated gazes.

And maybe it was the thought of  _Him_ , his anatomy, his slender waist and hard stomach that lead down to a cock that Darren had yet to actually see but definitely had imagined before, that he froze in his movements when he opened a drawer in his closet while looking for something else and his purple dildo revealed itself where it was tucked into a sheet, only the very tip of it visible. Maybe it was the idea of finally being fucked by a real cock,  _His_ cock, that made Darren reach for the toy and feel it in his hand. He closed his eyes for a second as he pulled it out. He felt along its head, and the memory of all the time he'd gotten off with it before mixed with his new, tangible object of affection made his cock stir in his pants. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time. He'd planned on taking a shower before seeing Chuck, but if he didn't he might have time to reacquaint himself with the toy.

The choice was clear to Darren as he left the walk-in closet and entered his bedroom, the dildo in hand. He wasn't about to pass this opportunity up, this sudden flare of arousal low in his stomach and the idea in his mind of  _definitely not Him_ stripping Darren of his clothes and bending him over the bed.  _Definitely not him_  pressing Darren's face into the mattress while all he could feel was  _definitely not His_ impossibly hard dick entering his asshole, strong hands clutching his waist to steady the rhythm as  _definitely not Chris_  fucked him.

Darren got naked and on his knees on top of the bed in seconds. He slicked the toy with lube in his night stand drawer as fast as he could. The fantasy was coming to him in a rush and threatening to cause him to just rub himself against the bed and come all too soon. Darren breathed, trying to gather himself and closed his eyes to clear his mind. He was folded in on himself, elbows on either side of him and chest pressed down to his thighs. He turned his head where it rested on the pillow and opened his eyes. The hand still holding the toy reached behind him until he settled it between his ass cheeks, and he rubbed it up and down against his hole in a teasing, familiar, pattern. Darren exhaled, smiling to himself as his eyes shut yet again.

He was there. Darren imagined himself reaching back and aligning the cock with his asshole as  ~~ _Chris_~~  pushed inside. He didn't need fingers – the toy was small enough and Darren was used to it. He'd tightened up a little bit since last time, though, so even when it was slick with lube he had to use some force to get it past his rim. Once it popped inside, though, Darren arched his back involuntarily, ass jutting up and legs spreading on the bed as he fucked himself with force, imagining  ~~ _Chris's_~~  balls slapping against his, the wet sounds of the slicked up cock in him working him up to moans he couldn't keep inside. Darren stilled the dildo and fucked back onto it, imagining  ~~ _Chris's_~~ voice, “ _Fuck yourself on my cock, sweetie._ ” Darren panted, whined, thrashed his head in frustration because he couldn't fuck himself to satisfaction like that. “ _There you go. Just a few more thrusts. Can you do that for me?”_

Darren's eyes were shut tight, lost in the fantasy.

“Yes,” he managed to squeak out.

His ass jiggled as he fucked himself up and down slowly, which was all he could manage without moving his hand. He was panting loudly, almost loudly enough to shake him out of the fantasy.

“ _That's right. Gonna fuck you until you come now, okay?”_

“Okay,” Darren breathed, anticipating the thrust forward as he pulled the toy almost all the way out of himself.

And just as that hard thrust inside that had Darren cry out with pleasure entered him, his phone started ringing and vibrating on the night stand beside the bed, forcing Darren out of his fantasy and into the harsh reality of him being alone on his bed with a dildo up his ass. No  _Him,_ just Darren and his thoughts... And whoever was calling him.

Darren sighed. Since his career started taking off he'd learnt to never pass up a phone call, no matter what. It could mean the opportunity of a life time and he couldn't afford to be too busy to answer. So Darren took a moment to gather himself before reaching for the phone, still in the same position with his other hand clutching the dildo that was halfway up his asshole, and looked at the screen.

_Chris motherfucking Colfer._

Darren stared for a moment, blinking rapidly, then felt a completely unjustified sense of being watched. He cleared his throat, though, and slid his phone open to answer.

“Hello?” he said breathily.

He was still rock hard and clenching around the toy.

“Darren, hey!” Chris said cheerfully. “Did I catch you in the middle of something?”

Darren swallowed.

“Uh, no,” he said, but his voice betrayed him.

He was out of breath and hoarse from moaning. He'd probably been louder than he thought. He always was.

“Darren..?” Chris said, and his voice turned low and private.

Darren stared.  _Was_ he being watched?

“Are you...?” Chris stopped, and Darren refused to fill in for him.

Chris swallowed audibly. Darren could hear sounds of shifting on the other end.

“Are you jerking off?” Chris finished his thought, and Darren just breathed out.

It took him back to the Glee Live Tour, when Chris had asked him the exact same question when they were both slow and tired, but Darren had had the sudden urge to get off. He'd been in the middle of it that time as well, squeezing his balls and sliding his thumb over the head of his cock. And he had felt just as ashamed, because he'd had the same person in his mind when he was touching himself that time.

“Uh, it's fine,” Darren said, trying to sound casual. “I'll... What was it that you wanted?”

Chris breathed on the other line, and the sound made something in Darren surge desperately, and he plunged the dildo inside of himself slowly, eyes squeezing shut. The exhale of relief was nothing short of a moan. Fuck.

“Fuck, you're right on the edge, aren't you?” Chris asked breathily.

Darren could hear shifting, something that sounded like a zipper, and he imagined Chris sitting at home and pulling his cock out at the idea of Darren being so close.

“Yes,” Darren responded, horny and desperate for release. “Chris, what are you-?”

“Don't hold yourself back, okay?” Chris interrupted. “Tell me what you're doing. How you're touching yourself.”

“Chris,” Darren said,  _whined_ , as he started moving the toy inside of himself again.

“Come on,” Chris urged.

Darren panted, moving the toy. It was an odd, liberating mixture of his fantasy and the real, tangible moment that made him feel so uninhibited now. He fucked himself with the toy, moaning unashamedly, trying to think of words to say.

“I'm...  _Fuck_ ,” Darren groaned as he brushed his prostate just right. “Fucking myself with a dildo. Oh _._ ”

Chris inhaled roughly through his nose, and the sound went straight to Darren's cock.

Chris was silent for a little bit after that. Darren thrust the dildo slower then, coming down from the initial urgency of knowing Chris was turned on by him.

“Chris?” Darren asked. “Are you there?”

“You're kidding me, right?” Chris asked, and his voice was different. “Are you honestly fucking yourself with a dildo right now?”

Darren's breath caught tight in his chest. His heart beat hard.

“Yes.”

“ _Da--_ -,” Chris panted harshly, “ _ha--- arren._ ”

And with that Chris exhaled loudly, and Darren could even hear the slick movement of Chris's hand on himself, his fist probably tight around his bright red, straining cock as he breathed down Darren's ear, whining in the aftershocks of the orgasm like Darren had heard all those times on tour.

Darren was completely still, listening to Chris swallow and breathe.

“You made me come,” Chris murmured drowsily.

Darren whined. He pushed the toy harder in himself, thrusting fast, then shifted to lie on his stomach so that his cock could brush against the bed. Every other thrust he was filled by the dildo, delicious sensations curling up his spine as he brushed his prostate just right, and every other thrust his eyes squeezed shut because of the warm, tight heat of his cock being trapped between his stomach and the mattress.

“That's right. Fucking come for me, honey.”

Darren pushed the dildo as far in as it would go, fucking the bed and wiggling his ass to get friction against his prostate. He clutched the phone to his ear, listening to Chris's encouraging words of  _“come for me”_ and  _“just like that, fuck that toy, sweetheart”_ until it got too much and everything around him became white noise. He pushed his face into the pillow hard and humped the bed furiously as the orgasm curled his toes, building up and building up and  _building up_ until he finally shot his load all over the sheets and cried out for all he was worth.

Darren was practically shaking as he came down, hips still working through the aftershocks and butt clenching helplessly around the toy. He exhaled. His heart was pounding hard inside his chest, like it was about to hammer its way out of there, and Darren took three long breaths to gather himself.

“Are you okay?” Chris asked eventually, when Darren's breathing evened out.

“I don't know,” Darren confessed. “That was...  _powerful._ ”

Chris hummed, and the lull of his voice was soothing. The fact that they could still  _do_ this. Still  _be_ this, whatever it was, and for it to feel completely natural. Darren doubted that Chris had hesitated a second from when he realized that Darren was getting off to join in, and he fucking loved that about him.

Darren teased the toy out of his hole, wincing at the emptiness, and rolled onto his back. His arms and legs cracked and he moaned. He felt as though he could sink right through the mattress.

“So why were you calling, anyway?” Darren asked.

Chris laughed on the other end, sweet and post mind blowing orgasm joyful.

“What do you mean?” he asked teasingly. “I was completely set on inadvertedly fucking you with a dildo.”

Darren blushed and coughed out a laugh.

“I missed this, you know,” Chris said, and the playfulness of his voice disappeared. “Getting off with you.”

Darren couldn't help the wide smile stretching face and he closed his eyes.

“I missed it, too,” he murmured. “Missed listening to you come.”

“Yeah,” Chris sighed.

They fell into comfortable silence for a couple minutes.

“I gotta go unless I want my brother to kill me, though,” Darren said then. “But I'll...”

“Yes?” Chris asked, and Darren could hear his smile.

“I'll call you later tonight?” Darren half-stated and half-asked as he sat up on the bed.

“You better,” Chris grinned.

Darren grinned back.

“Okay, great,” he said. “Bye.”

“Bye.”

Darren hung up the phone and let himself feel every inch of satisfaction that the exchange had brought to him. He had a crush and it was  _definitely_ on  _Chris._


End file.
